Ryan Tanner
Ryan Tanner is a police officer who often works closely with the firefighters of SFD Station 19. History Hotwiring Pruitt's Car When they were twelve, Andy had the idea to hot wire her father's car.Contain the Flame, 1x03 (S19) Apartment Fire and Trapped Woman Ryan responded to a call about an apartment fire. When he responded, he parked his squad car in front of a fire hydrant, so when the SFD responded, Andy used the fire engine to push it out of the way, angering Ryan. When Pruitt collapsed during the fire and Andy started crying worried about him, Ryan was able to get her to calm down. Later, Ryan came over to check on Andy and they had sex. The next day, Ryan, Jack, and Andy freed Becca, who was trapped between two buildings. He also told Andy they didn't have to talk about the sex and they were good.Stuck, 1x01 (S19) Middle School Alarm Ryan was the police response to a fire alarm pulled at Stratford Middle School.Invisible to Me, 1x02 (S19) Picking up Pruitt When Andy was working on an overturned tanker, Ryan went to pick up Pruitt to take him home, but Pruitt insisted on going to the station instead.Invisible to Me, 1x02 (S19) Ryan then took Pruitt home. After he dropped Pruitt off, he was summarily dismissed.Contain the Flame, 1x03 (S19) Helping Maya When he arrested Maya's brother, Mason, for shoplifting art supplies, he called her to see him. Maya later opened up to Ryan about how Mason got shafted by their parents because he wasn't the prospect that she was. He agreed to keep an eye out for Mason while he was doing his patrols.Reignited, 1x04 (S19) Stakeout Ryan and the other officers helped the SWAT team with a raid to take down a drug dealer. Maya and Andy provided an Aid Car backup just in case anyone got hurt. When an officer was shot, they called in the car after the arrests had been made.Shock to the System, 1x05 (S19) Andy's Test When Andy had to go through The Incinerator, Ryan gave her a good luck charm they'd passed back and forth as kids. At the end of the day, she returned it and told him it hadn't gone well.Stronger Together, 1x06 (S19) Disaster Preparedness Plan When the police and fire departments had to work together for a disaster-preparedness drill, Jack developed a plan. Ryan didn't like the plan and saw many issues with it.Let It Burn, 1x07 (S19) Strip Mall Fire A fire started at Flanner's restaurant and quickly spread to the rest of the strip mall. The police department was called to respond. Ryan rushed in to help evacuate, despite not wearing turnout gear. They evacuated all the survivors they could quickly while Maya, Dean, Vic, and Travis set up the lines to douse the fire. Once the structure became too unstable to continue, they prepared to start the water and ended evacuations. They then noticed a woman on the balcony holding a baby. Jack took the ladder from the engine over to her, but it took time and so Ryan asked the woman to toss down her baby, so she'd be ready to jump to Jack when he got close enough. After some hesitation, she tossed down her baby and he caught it. Then she was able to jump onto the ladder with Jack and was taken safely to the ground. Ryan and Jack shook hands and each agreed the other had done good work.Let It Burn, 1x07 (S19) Being Trapped in a Garage Ryan and Karen Reis responded to a 911 call from Oliver, who complained that his wife, Audrey, had started a fire to burn his stuff. After Station 19 arrived to deal with the fire, Ryan, Karen, Audrey, and some of the firefighters ended up trapped in the garage due to Audrey's advanced security system. With the fire in the house, the garage started to heat up. They searched for anything they could use to try to free themselves. They found a toolkit, which Karen used to pick the lock on the trunk of the car and retrieve a jack. They tried to use the jack to lift the garage door, but it wouldn't budge. As the temperature climbed, Ryan decided to hot wire the car and try to use it as a battering ram. Jack said it was a bad idea, but Ryan started it anyway. Andy was able to stop him before he moved the car. Jack had the idea to use the motor from the internal door to get access to the house. It didn't work and they started to wear out. When Pruitt arrived and gave Andy a pep talk, she used the last of her energy to think of a plan. She saw the water heater and decided they could use the pilot light to create an explosion. They siphoned gas from the car and rigged the water heater up to explode and propel itself through the garage door. It worked and once they were free, they were all cooled down and rehydrated.Hot Box, 1x09 (S19) Skyscraper Fire and Helping Pruitt Ryan and other cops went over to the skyscraper fire and stepped in to help out. He was eventually sent out by Ripley, who didn't want anyone in the building for too long. He went from there to Station 19 to pick up Pruitt, who was having trouble breathing. He found Bailey there, also looking for Pruitt. They found Pruitt not breathing and pulseless. Bailey started CPR and Ryan drove his car as close in as he could to get Pruitt out.Not Your Hero, 1x10 (S19) Relationships Romantic He went to prom with Andy Herrera. As adults, after she found out her father had cancer, they had sex when he came to her house to check on her.Stuck, 1x01 (S19) After learning that Pruitt still saw him as the kid who stole Pruitt's car, Ryan went to Andy to make sure she knew that he wasn't a kid anymore.Contain the Flame, 1x03 (S19) Before The Incinerator, Ryan gave Andy a good luck charm, a small world that they'd passed back and forth as kids when either of them was going through something hard.Stronger Together, 1x06 (S19) After the strip mall fire, Ryan came to Andy, pumped about what he'd done. He was exhilarated and he and Andy started kissing and undressing each other.Let It Burn, 1x07 (S19) They continued having sex regularly in the mornings.Every Second Counts, 1x08 (S19) Familial Friendships Professional Career He is a police officer with the Seattle Police Department. Notes and Trivia *His parents live next door to Andy and Pruitt Herrera.Stuck, 1x01 (S19) *He spent time in juvie as a kid.Stronger Together, 1x06 (S19) Gallery S191x01RyanTanner.png S191x02RyanTanner.png S191x03RyanTanner.png S191x04RyanTanner.png Appearances fr:Ryan Tanner Category:Characters Category:S19 Characters Category:S19 S1 Characters Category:S19 S2 Characters Category:Police Officers